Kittens
by Miss Tinkerbell
Summary: Dumped with the kittens for a whole week, Bombalurina has the task of looking after them as well as fulfilling her job as matchmaker, finding out what Jenny and Jelly have to deal with and dealing with a strange appearance on the scene.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters created by TS Eliot or Andrew Lloyd Webber and the Really Useful Group. If I did I wouldn't be writing this story and I would be earning heaps of money! Oh, and I am not earning money of this. Also, there are original characters in this story. Please don't use them. It would make me very upset. If you would like to use them however, please ask me first. Please enjoy my story.

**Author's Note: **Rewritten! Yay!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

"I'm sorry to leave you like this Ruby." The old lady said as she bustled about her small house packing this and that.

Bombalurina watched her passively. _"You've gotta do what you've gotta do."_

"My sister! Gah!" She flopped down on the overstuffed couch and put her head in her hands.

Feeling sorry for the seventy eight year old Bombalurina leapt off her perch on the mantelpiece and padded over to the lady and rubbed her cheek against the lady's leg. Margaret, for that was her name, picked up the red queen and stroked her soft fur. Bombalurina purred quietly. She was being extremely out of character and god forbid any of her friends see her right now.

"I know it's the middle of winter but you do have someplace to go right?" Margaret asked.

"_Of course, it's not like I live here anyway."_

Margaret laughed. "Look at me, talking to you like you understand me. Of course you have somewhere to go, you're a street cat!"

Bombalurina huffed. _"Street cat! I resent that." _She stuck her nose in the air.

Margaret scratched Bombalurina behind the ears causing her to purr louder. "You really saved me you know. I couldn't have gotten through the last three months without you." She glanced at her watch. "Oh goodness! I have to go."

With the speed of a person much younger than herself, Margaret grabbed her suitcases and hurried out the front door, locking it on the way. Bombalurina followed and sat herself on the welcome mat watching the human push everything into her car. Margaret slammed the boot down and took one look at the red queen on her doorstep and chuckled.

"See you in a week." She called before sliding into the driver's seat and driving off down the street.

Bombalurina watched her go and sighed. She got up and stretched, warming her back in the midday sunlight. She sat down again and glanced around the now empty front yard. The sun warmed her head and shoulders and her mind began to wander. She had no idea what she was thinking about, something to do with a name.

Meanwhile two cats padded down the sidewalk, laughing and joking, tumbling and leaping. The larger tom stopped in his tracks, his smaller and younger sister skipping ahead. She skidded to a halt and glanced back at her brother who was staring at the doorstep of the house in front of them. She trotted over to him and sat down looking at the doorstep too.

"Is that Bombalurina?" Mungojerrie asked is sister.

Rumpelteazer cocker her head. "Yep"

The siblings crept down the path to the door and sat in front of the red queen. She didn't notice them and kept thinking about that name. It was nagging her something terrible, she knew it was there, she just couldn't find it if that made sense. _Earth to Bombalurina. Earth to Bombalurina._

"What's wrong with her?" Teazer asked.

Jerrie shrugged and picked up a small flower from the ground and placed it on Bombalurina's head. She suddenly shook her head and glared at the two mischievous cats.

"What do you two want?" She snapped, annoyed her train of thought had been broken.

"Nothing, are you gonna come to the junkyard with us?" Teazer asked.

Shrugging Bombalurina got up, stretched and shook herself and followed the tiger tabby siblings to their junkyard home.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the junkyard was the absence of Jennyanydots. Jellylorum had her hands full with the kittens who were taking advantage of the situation and causing all kinds of trouble. Bombalurina chuckled to herself and seated herself next to Demeter, her best friend.

Demeter looked up and grinned. She was Bombalurina's complete opposite, but like she heard one of the teenagers in her old home say, positive and positive magnets didn't attract each other or something like that. Hey, she was half asleep at the time!

A ball of yarn rolled and stopped in front of Bombalurina. Little Electra came running after it and paused in front of the older queen. Bombalurina picked up the ball and passed it from paw to par. Electra watched the ball intently. Bombalurina looked down at the tortoise-shell and tossed her back the ball.

Demeter rolled her eyes. Her friend really had no patience with kittens.

-----------------------------------------------

After waking up from a peaceful night Bombalurina left her den and padded out into the junkyard stretching her back. There was no one around except for Jellylorum who lay in the sun completely still. B cocked her head and padded over to the nanny cat. B poked the older queen who rolled over groaning.

"You don't sound too good." Bombalurina stated obviously.

If cats could look pale, Jellylorum would have looked like Victoria at this point. Bombalurina began to panic, was she dying, what was wrong, she paced back and forth shaking her head. What to do? What to do? Lucky for her Alonzo, second in charge to Munkustrap came padding out into the sunlight. He took one look at Jellylorum and a frantic Bombalurina and pulled the older cat onto his back.

"Which way is her home?" He asked the red queen.

This was really racking her brains. Bombalurina slapped her forehead with her paw several times she realized she didn't know.

"Jelly, where's your home?" She asked softly.

Jelly raised her head, her eyes barely open. "West Point Road." Her voice was barely a whisper.

The two made off towards West Point Road trotting at a brisk pace. Twenty minutes passed, along with houses and streets. They turned into old West Point. Jellylorum's scent was unmistakable in this area and they were quick to find her home. Alonzo placed her gently down on the front door, the old cat forcing a smile up at them.

"Bombalurina, look after, look after, the kits." She rasped.

Bombalurina was shocked. Look after kittens? Her? She nodded anyway, she would do her best. Alonzo scratched on the door until he heard footsteps and the bicolour tom and red queen slipped away before they could be seen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the junkyard together and went their separate ways. In the centre of the clearing the group of kittens sat looking around for their caretaker. Bombalurina approached them. Victoria, the oldest, stepped forward.

"Where's Jelly?" She asked.

Bombalurina sighed. "Sick, she asked me to look after you."

_**Authors Note: **Ok..I think this is better. Hopefully….hehe…_


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter Two: **

Demeter sat on the old tire with Cassandra and Exotica. They watched Bombalurina and the kittens with mild amusement playing across their faces.

"I can't believe she's going to do this." Demeter said shaking her head. "Bombalurina strongly dislikes kittens."

Cassandra and Exotica laughed. "Strongly dislikes doesn't even describe it." Cassandra purred.

Meanwhile Bombalurina sat in the morning sun watching the kittens. Her tail flicked from side to side in annoyance and her ears lay flat sideways. _What am I doing here?_ She asked herself. _I don't even know there names. Ok, so, that tortoiseshell is E something, Elana? No that's not it. Gah. I am really bad at this. Um, that white one that's um Victoria! Yes, that's it! _She sighed. She really needed help.

Four very high pitched squeals emitted from the female kittens. Bombalurina covered her ears and closed her eyes waiting for the sound to stop. Opening her eyes a fraction she saw some tan feet leading up into black legs and a large tan mane. The Rum Tum Tugger sat in the middle of the fawning kittens, lapping up the attention. Bombalurina pricked her ears up and smiled devilishly at him and sauntered over to him, her tail running under his chin. The kittens huffed unhappily at the older queen, Etcetera especially.

"Looks like you've got your hands full here." Tugger crooned.

Bombalurina stuck her nose in the air. "I can manage."

Tugger rolled his eyes. "Of course you do." He scanned over the kittens and picked out Etcetera, placing a paw on her head. Etcetera squealed in excitement and hugged him. "What's her name then?"

Bombalurina looked at the orange and black striped kitten. She cocked her head to one side and then the other. _I know this. I know this. It starts with E to. Esmé? Etona? Exotica? No that's Cassandra's cousin. _She sighed and hung her head.

"You need help." Tugger grinned at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bombalurina padded up and down the line of kittens who giggled to themselves. "Ok. Just tell me if I'm wrong ok." She paused in front of the white kitten. "Victoria?"

She nodded. Smiling to herself Bombalurina moved on to the next one. "Electra?" Electra nodded. "Elvis?" Etcetera shook her head. "No, um, Esmerelda? No, don't tell me, Etcetera?"

The other kittens nodded. "Cetty!" Etcetera insisted.

"I thought you were Etcetera!" Bombalurina growled.

"I am." Etcetera grinned at her.

"Fine, Cetty." She moved on to a silver and brown kitten. "George?"

He nodded. _Good, I'm getting better at this._ "Jemma?"

Jemima shook her head. "Close."

_This one is nicer than the others. _"Jemana?"

Another shake. "Ok I have no idea, tell me."

"Jemima"

_Jemima, the nice one. _Bombalurina made a mental note of that.

"Moving on. Pouncival, good. Tumblebrutus, yes and finally Victor."

The three boys smiled at her.

"Good." She glanced up at Tugger who was lounging on an old arm chair.

"Bravo." He purred.

She smiled to herself. She could do this now

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very short chappie I know… Sorry! The next chapter will be longer


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's note: Wow! I finally decided to update this story….been a bit busy lately…haven't we all huh?? I have decided to come up with some pairings for this story and are as below… if anyone has any suggestions please tell me :D**

**Bombalurina/Tugger**

**Demeter/Munkustrap**

**Victoria/Misto**

**Cassandra/Alonzo**

**Exotica/Coricopat**

**I don't know who to put Rumpleteazer with. Her and Munjo are brothers and sisters in my story any ideas?? I was thinking Bill Bailey (he was in the production my town did and him and Rumple spent lots of time together..)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Bombalurina resolved that she couldn't do this. Kittens were too much trouble and she just wanted to sleep. She never thought she would hear herself thinking it, but thank Heaviside for Tugger else she would be completely alone with eight kittens.

Presently she was lying on an old car seat watching Victor, George, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival team up against Electra, Jemima and Etcetera in a game of tag. After about fifteen minutes it dawned on her that Victoria was missing. Jumping up abruptly she scanned the junkyard for any hints of white. Nothing.

_Oh crap, oh crap!! _She thought to herself pacing up and down. _What the hell am I going to do?_

"She's by the fence on the south side." Two ghostly voices said in perfect harmony.

Bombalurina wheeled around to see Coricopat and Tantomile sitting just above her on a cupboard, their identical yellow eyes peering out of the shadows. Bombalurina raised her eyebrow at them, they kind of creeped her out, but they were useful in time of crisis.

"Uh, thanks, watch the kittens for a minute ok?" Bombalurina sprang off the seat and sprinted off into the junkyard leaving two very unhappy twins behind.

She weaved her way in and out of various pieces of junk, finding herself at the south fence. She immediately saw a white blob against the sky and ran up to it.

"Victoria!" Bombalurina half panted, half screamed.

The white princess turned around and smiled, she was not alone. Beside her sat another queen, cream in colour with white socks. Bombalurina eyed her carefully.

"I made a new friend!" Victoria exclaimed innocently, grinning at her keeper.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My humans call me Duchess." The new queen extended a paw.

Bombalurina regarded it but did not move.

"What did Jellylorum tell you about talking to strangers?" Bombalurina reprimanded the princess.

Victoria smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You had me worried sick! Next time you decide to wander off, tell me ok?"

Victoria sighed. "Sorry." She repeated. "Can Duchess come back to the junkyard with us?"

Duchess smiled, her bushy tail held up hopefully. Bombalurina's tail flicked back and forth in annoyance.

"No." She said sternly.

Victoria's ears sank. "How come?"

"I'm not the one to ask." Bombalurina replied watching Duchess carefully. What was this other queen playing at?

"I assure you, I mean you no harm." Duchess pleaded.

"Like I said, it's not my decision. You can come back with us if you want, but don't expect everyone to be as nice as I am. Come on Victoria."

And with that Bombalurina jumped down from the fence and sauntered off towards the heart of the Junkyard, Victoria following closely behind. They slipped back unnoticed by the other kittens. Coricopat and Tantomile seemed to have disappeared, although Bombalurina knew they were somewhere nearby.

"Why don't you go and join your friends?" She asked the white princess.

Victoria shrugged. "I don't feel like playing anymore."

Bombalurina shot Victoria a sideways glance. "Why's that?"

Victoria shrugged again. "I've been thinking."

"A dangerous hobby if you ask me." Purred a deep male voice.

"Bugger off Tugger." Bombalurina replied, batting his face with her tail.

He slid down and sat next to Bombalurina, Victoria blushing madly, hiding her face with her tail. The red queen rolled her eyes and sighed.

"And what do we owe this pleasure?" Bombalurina asked batting her eyelids, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tugger shrugged. "I was bored and watching you with kittens is amusing." He winked at her.

Bombalurina slapped his face lightly with her paw. Victoria sighed longingly and placed her head on her paws. Bombalurina observed her younger companion carefully. Something was definitely up. Giving Tugger a shove off the car seat Bombalurina sidled up to the princess. Tugger gave her a look of mock hurt, before sauntering off towards the kittens, greeted by screams of excitement from the three females.

Bombalurina sighed uneasily. "So what's up kid?"

Victoria shrugged. "Nothing I guess."

"Nothing?"

"No, nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

Victoria turned her head away. "Like I said, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"I don't know. It's just the Jellicle Ball is in three moons."

"Yeah?"

"And I'm coming of age."

Bombalurina stared at Victoria in shock. Wow that came fast. It seemed like only yesterday she was watching Jenny and Jelly rear the four orphaned kittens.

"Are you worried?" Bombalurina cocked her head.

"Not so much, but I'm scared I won't find a mate. I have no idea what to do. I asked Jenny and Jelly but they never tell me anything."

Bombalurina laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Victoria furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Jenny and Jelly were exactly the same when I was coming of age." Bombalurina laughed at the memory.

"Really?"

Bombalurina nodded. "So I had to find out things myself. It's funny; I assumed they'd send you to me eventually."

"Why?"

"Well, after I figured everything out myself, I helped out Demeter, Cassandra and Rumple." Bombalurina puffed out her chest proudly.

Victoria looked up hopefully. "So you're kind of like a matchmaker?"

Bombalurina thought about that for a minute. "Yeah, I guess I am."


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's note: Yay! More updating…hehe… I know cats really hate the rain, but this idea came to me when I saw my cat sitting on my balcony as it rained here. She seemed almost mesmerised by it, t'was quite funny actually. Sorry if Bombalurina is a bit out of character in this story, let me know if she is…**

**Thanks for the advice on pairings Aevany. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Dark storm clouds rolled around above the junkyard and a cold wind blew in between the piles of junk and a thin sheet of rain fell down in slants. Not a soul stirred in the junkyard as every sensible cat was hiding in their dens to keep out of the cold and wet.

Inside Bombalurina's den, this was a mattress underneath an old overturned cabinet propped up by a drawer, the kittens slept peacefully in a bundle underneath a blanket. Bombalurina curled up on a squishy pillow and watched them a slight smile playing on her lips. She hated to admit it to herself, but the kittens were kind of cute.

Jemima, the closest kitten to Bombalurina, rolled over and snuggled into Bombalurina's chest. The red queen blinked in shock at the little red, white and black kitten as she started to purr. Bombalurina smiled.

_Ok so they aren't kind of cute, they are very cute. _This thought shocked her and she shook her head. _But only when they're sleeping, _she resolved.

She glanced at the other kittens and counted them off in her head. _Silver and brown, George. White, Victoria. Black, white and red, Jemima. Tan and brown, Pouncival. Brown and white, Tumblebrutus. Grey and black, Victor. _It was so much easier to remember the kittens by their colours. _White, orange and black, Etcetera. Tortoiseshell, Electra. Wait! Where are those two? Oh crap. Not again._

Carefully as not to wake little Jemima, Bombalurina padded out of her den, the cold air stinging her face. She kept in the shelter of piles of junk and she stalked around the junkyard looking for two missing kittens. As she passed by an old washing machine, the door swung open almost hitting the queen in the face.

"Watch it!" She grumbled.

A black head poked out of the washing machine.

"Have you lost something?" Mistoffelees asked.

Bombalurina shook some water droplets off her fur. "Etcetera and Electra."

Mistoffelees shook his head and laughed. "They went that way."

He pointed off towards the centre of the junkyard. Nodding her thanks Bombalurina trotted off towards the TS car. Needless to say Mistoffelees was right and Electra and Etcetera were there, giggling and laughing as the jumped and splashed in the various puddles.

"Etcetera! Electra! Get back here now!" Bombalurina growled.

Etcetera poked her tongue out at the older queen and continued wrestling her friend. Bombalurina narrowed her eyes. After three more attempts of bringing them in, Bombalurina decided to give up. She flopped down and watched them play. She wasn't any good at this.

"Not having much luck are you?" Purred a smooth voice.

Tugger grinned at Bombalurina playfully. She stuck her nose in the air. "Can't you tell, I'm supervising."

"What about the other kittens?"

_Crap._ "They're asleep." Bombalurina assured him.

"Well I was just there, and they were anything but asleep." Tugger shot her a sideways glance. Sure he was lying, well half lying, Victoria was awake.

Bombalurina stood up and began pacing. "Come on girls! Let's get back to the den before you get a cold!"

However they paid no attention to their caretaker. Tugger laughed. "Etcetera! Electra!" he cooed.

Both girls stopped what they were doing, squealed and sprinted towards them, practically jumping on Tugger. He groaned when he realised, at the last minute, how wet they were. Bombalurina stifled laughter and pulled the two kittens off Tugger.

"Back to the den girls." She growled.

Electra and Etcetera groaned and followed Bombalurina back to the den, shivering slightly at the cold. Tugger rolled his eyes and sat down watching them go, his eyes following Bombalurina's swaying movements. He sighed and padded off to his own den.

* * *

Bombalurina wrapped the two shivering kittens in blankets and lay down next to them.

"What were you doing playing in the rain?" The red queen asked softly, as not to wake the other kittens. It turned out Tugger was lying and she made a mental note to get him back for that.

Etcetera and Electra exchanged mischevious glances with each other and giggled.

"Playing!" Etcetera exclaimed.

Bombalurina rolled her eyes and glared at the cheesy smiles the two kittens had on their faces. Their white teeth and bright eyes sparkled in the dim light of the den. Bombalurina shook her head, a smile creeping across her mouth. _Ok so they are cute when they're awake too._


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update but thanks for the reviews everyone.**

**Oh and PS what was with that chick who like posted this "story" and all it said was hi in a pyramid? I hope she was reported….people have a lot of nerve posting crap like that in this section…boy the nutters we get around here hehe….hope no one takes offence to my little rant…**

**Chapter Five**

"Oh please sweetie, there has to be someone you really like!" Bombalurina exclaimed to Victoria, batting little George on the head with her tail playfully, causing the young tom to squeal and attempt to chase it.

Victoria shrugged and rested her head on her paws. Bombalurina stood up and stretched out, surveying the junkyard for toms.

"There's Mungojerrie?" She suggested.

"Too roguish." Victoria sighed.

"Coricopat?"

"Too mysterious, he hangs around with his sister too much."

Bombalurina considered this for a moment, "Too true, Bill Bailey?"

"When does he ever hang around the junkyard?"

"Admetus?"

"He's somewhat creepy."

Bombalurina pouted. "He is not, for your information he's a very nice cat, a true gentleman."

Victoria sighed and rolled her eyes causing Bombalurina to scoff and act hurt for a minute before resuming her list.

"Alonzo?"

"Isn't he with Cassandra?"

"Possibly, I can never tell. Plato?"

"I've never really talked to him."

"He reminds me of Admetus, a very nice gentleman."

"Whatever."

"You know what your problem is missy, you're too picky."

Victoria stared at Bombalurina in disbelief. No one had ever, EVER called her picky. Sure she took a long time to decide what to eat, or which collar to wear, or how to do her fur for the day but she was definitely not picky. The white princess huffed and turned away from the scarlet queen. At that moment George had taken it on himself to pounce on Bombalurina's tail grabbing it between is tiny kitten claws. Bombalurina swung around glaring at the little silver and brown tom. He grinned sheepishly before scampering off to join his friends and almost knocking Mistoffelees over in the process.

"Hey!" Misto half laughed half grumbled.

He padded over to the two queens and rubbed cheeks with Victoria.

"How are you sis?" He asked.

Victoria pouted and shrugged. She felt like such a child at the moment. Why was she letting Bombalurina's words get to her?

The red queen stood up and glanced around, checking the positions of the other kittens. She jumped down off her perch on the drawer and sauntered away from the white princess and her brother. Etcetera, Electra and Jemima came bounding over to her attaching themselves to her legs, soon to be joined by Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Victor and George. The red queen sighed.

"Hi kids."

"Are you going to play tag with us?" Etcetera asked, he green eyes widening pleadingly.

Bombalurina grumbled to herself, prying the kittens off her and placing them neatly in a line.

"Pwease?" Jemima asked, batting her blue eyes.

"Oh yes, pwease play tag with us Bomby!" Purred a sultry voice.

Bombalurina snapped her head around and flicked her tail in annoyance as Cassandra sauntered over to the red queen tagged by Exotica and another slightly familiar cream coloured queen.

Bombalurina rolled her eyes at the Burmese. "Unfortunately for you, I won't be playing tag today."

The kittens groaned unhappily then soon focused their attention on the new queen. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus bounded forward closely followed by Etcetera and Electra. Victor and George were more tentative though only padding forward a little bit, whereas Jemima was completely shy, scooting under Bombalurina and peering out from behind her leg.

Etcetera and Electra began bombarding Duchess with a hundred questions at once causing her to laugh slightly and amuse their curiosity. Cassandra and Exotica pulled Bombalurina aside, little Jemima following closely underneath the red queen.

"We found her when we were out. She approached us first." Exotica whispered, glancing over at the cream queen.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "She kept asking questions about a white queen named Victoria."

"It was kind of creepy and she followed us here." Exotica finished.

Jemima rubbed her cheek against Bombalurina's foreleg. "I don't like her." She whispered.

Cassandra and Exotica blinked at the tri-colour kitten who rarely said a bad word about anyone. At that moment Tugger, Alonzo, Plato and Admetus came padding into the junkyard clearing. The kittens all turned their attention to Tugger and squealing in delight Etcetera and Electra bounded over to him attaching themselves to his legs. He lapped up the attention and the other toms rolled their eyes in annoyance. Admetus was the first to spot the new queen and the nervous Jemima. Drawing himself to his full height he stalked over to Bombalurina, Plato following him closely.

"Are you alright?" The brown tom asked Bombalurina.

She nodded, continuing to glare at Duchess who was standing alone, looking around at the junkyard.

"Who is she?" Admetus proceeded to ask.

"Her name is Duchess or something like that; she apparently followed Cass and Exoti back here."

Plato scoffed and rubbed Jemima's cheek affectionately. She giggled but continued to hold on to Bombalurina's leg.

"I've met her before though." The scarlet queen continued.

"What?" Admetus tore his eyes from the other queen stare at the red one.

"By the fence on the South Side. Victoria had run off and I found her talking to this Duchess."

"The South Side eh?" Plato asked thoughtfully.

Bombalurina nodded and glanced down at Jemima to make sure she was alright.

Admetus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm going to go and check that area out."

Plato nodded in agreement and the two trotted off towards the South Side fence. Duchess padded over to Bombalurina and smiled sweetly.

"It's nice to see you again."

Bombalurina nodded, regarding her warily. She lowered her body as to protect the kitten beneath her. "And you."

Duchess smiled again glancing around the junkyard. Her eyes fell on Tugger. "He's good looking." She murmured blushing.

"He's taken." Squeaked Jemima. "By Bomby."

Duchess stepped back in shock before bowing her head. "Of course."

The scarlet queen scowled and glanced over at Alonzo who sat with Cassandra and Exotica in conference occasionally glancing over at where Duchess stood. Tugger was, as usual, lapping up the attention the other kittens doted on him and was probably completely oblivious to the situation.

Upon hearing all the fuss going on in the Junkyard, Demeter emerged from her den, stepping lightly into the sunlight. Everything seemed normal. Tugger was being admired by his fans, however Alonzo, Cassandra and Exotica seemed too serious in their conference, Jemima was cowering beneath Bombalurina, Victoria sat with her brother pouting and a strange queen was chatting with her sister. A strange queen she had seen before, a long time ago.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Demeter blinked shaking her head. No this wasn't right, it couldn't be her. Although there was something strikingly familiar about this cream queen. Slinking off into the shadows she hurried off to find Munkustrap.

* * *

Calming his fan club down and sending them off to Bombalurina's den, Tugger regarded the new queen. He had no idea who she was and almost no interest in her, what with the cream fur and blue eyes; personally he had more a taste for darker coloured queens. But that was irrelevant at the moment. So he wasn't the most responsible cat in the Junkyard, especially compared to his brother Munkustrap. But something sparked inside him and he decided that he needed his brother here to take care of the situation, so without any word to the others, Tugger leapt off in search of Munkustrap's house.

* * *

Demeter's mind was in shambles. She was nervous and frightened as she rarely left the Junkyard alone. But she needed Munkustrap, more than ever.

"Demeter?" A rough voice broke her thoughts, causing her to jump, her hair standing on end. Whirling around, she came face to face with Tugger.

"Tugger!" She sighed with relief.

"Happy to see me eh?" Tugger grinned.

Demeter rolled her eyes. "You wish."

Of course Tugger had his short comings and his ego was bigger than China, but he was strong and his presence comforted the skittish gold and black queen. They walked in silence together, rounding corner and corner until they arrived at a two story red brick house. A Russian blue queen sat on the mailbox, eyes closed in content. She opened one brown eye and smiled at Demeter.

"He's inside." She purred before resuming her nap.

Tugger raised an eyebrow at their "welcome party" but followed Demeter inside.

The house was a haven for cats to come and go as they pleased. Inside there was probably around fifteen cats, lying on windowsills or under couches, playing with fluffy toys or just wandering. The owners, an elderly couple, let all the strays in the neighbourhood come and go as they pleased, as well as a host of their own purebred cats.

Munkustrap was seated a foot rest talking to a brown and black tom. At the sight of Demeter he got up and trotted over to her, rubbing cheeks with his new mate. But the look of distress on her face caused a cloud to pass over his face.

"What's wrong?"

Demeter and Tugger exchanged a look.

"I think you need to come back to the Junkyard, now." Tugger said firmly.

* * *

Bombalurina had since abandoned Duchess to be watched over by Alonzo, Admetus and Plato and led Jemima back to her den where the other kittens had been sent. She sat down on a pillow and sighed; rubbing her head methodically as the kittens tumbled about, smacking each other with pillows and other soft objects. They were definitely not helping the pounding behind her eyes.

A grey head poked out of the mess of kittens and blinked at the red queen. He scrambled out of the blanket he was tangled in and bounded over to his caretaker.

"What's wrong Bomby?" Victor asked.

Bombalurina raised an eyebrow at the kitten. "Just a headache."

Victor pouted and turned his attention to the other kittens. "Hey guys!" He called.

They all stopped what they were doing and turned to face the little black and grey kitten.

"Bombalurina has a headache." Victor said softly, blushing at the sudden rush of attention in his direction.

"If she has a headache," Electra said, "then she needs a…"

"Massage!" Etcetera finished for her friend.

At that moment Bombalurina was swamped with kittens as they attempted to massage her legs, back and head. Of course it wasn't very effective and it felt like they were tickling her more than massaging. Soon she couldn't help but start laughing as Electra and Tumblebrutus "massaged" her sides. Grabbing Pouncival she began tickling him under his arms until he too was shaking with laughter. It wasn't long before all of the kittens and Bombalurina were tumbling around laughing and tickling each other.

From outside Bombalurina's den all that could be heard was shrill screaming and excited laughing. Tugger cocked his head and pushed aside the door to the den and peered in, raising an eyebrow.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said loudly over the noise in the den.

Everyone stopped and stared at Tugger, the girls perking up. Bombalurina blushed furiously as she got up, disentangling herself from the mass of kittens. Smoothing out her fur she padded across the den.

"Not at all, we were just…" She trailed off not knowing what to say.

Tugger nodded and smiled devilishly. "Of course, but anyway, I thought you might like to know that Munkustrap is here."

Bombalurina nodded and looked back at the kittens. What was she going to do with them?

"Um, stay here for a second kids." Bombalurina said, padding outside with Tugger.

"He's calling together the whole tribe, except for Skimbleshanks, Jenny and Jelly of course. Oh, and Old Deuteronomy, Munkustrap doesn't want to worry him."

Bombalurina nodded. "What about the kittens? I don't know if they should come."

Tugger sighed and rubbed his neck. "Maybe they need to learn?"

Bombalurina nodded and padded back into the den. The kittens sat in a line like on the first day she learnt their names. "Come on."

One by one the kittens followed Bombalurina and Tugger in their neat little line into the main Junkyard. The rest of the tribe has assembled there and were talking in hushed voices.

Munkustrap sat on the tire, rigid and stern, Alonzo at his right side equally as rigid. Down below on the right and forming a semi circle were Gus, Carbucketty, Asparagus, Bustopher, Coricopat, Mungojerrie, Plato, Bill Bailey, Admetus and Mistoffelees. On the other side and forming the other half of the circle were Cassandra, Demeter, Exotica, Tantomile and Victoria. Bombalurina lined Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, George and Victor up next to Mistoffelees and Electra and Etcetera next to Victoria, taking the youngest, Jemima, with her and seating herself between Cassandra and Demeter. Tugger jumped up the stairs and sat on the other side of Munkustrap. Duchess sat in the middle of the circle, a smile plastered on her face.

A slight murmur ran through the crowd as they discussed this new queen. Demeter moved closer to Bombalurina and rested her head on the red queen's shoulder. Bombalurina glanced at her sister. Something was definitely up with this new queen.

Munkustrap cleared his throat and the murmur stopped. The silver tabby ran a paw through his fur and cleared his throat again. Annoyed, Tugger nudged his older brother in the ribs. Munkustrap glared at him before returning to the issue at hand.

"So, we have all gathered here today to discuss a new cat." Munkustrap began. "Please state your name."

Duchess stood up and curtseyed. "As my humans call me, my name is Duchess."

Tugger raised an eyebrow and scoffed. Munkustrap ignored him. "And what is your business here?"

The entire tribe focused their attention on the middle of the circle. Duchess glanced around and smiled at everyone.

"I humbly request to join your tribe." She purred.

A murmur of distrust ran through the crowd and Demeter's hair stood on end, a snarl playing on her lips. Jemima recoiled slightly, burying herself in Bombalurina's fur.

Munkustrap sighed grumpily. "I see, and your purpose for that would be what?"

"I have no tribe of my own and have heard the legends of this tribe and your ball every year."

Alonzo snapped his head up and furrowed his eyebrows, exchanging a glance with Tugger and Munkustrap. "How do you know of this ball?"

Duchess started. "I have heard many a story." But the nervousness in her voice was not hidden.

"I know why she knows of the ball." Demeter said.

The tribe turned to look at the gold and black queen. Old Gus squinted at Demeter.

"Do explain child." He croaked.

Demeter took a deep breath and stepped forward. "I knew I had seen her somewhere before. When I was held captive in Macavity's warehouse," She swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment, "many cats passed through the room I was in, and one of them was her."

Almost in unison the crowd gasped and directed their attention back to Duchess. The cream queen bowed her head.

"Yes it is true that I did work for Macavity, but not anymore. I was thrown out of the warehouse."

Munkustrap bit his lip and glanced from Duchess, to Demeter, to Alonzo and then to Tugger. He didn't know what to do. Was he going to trust this new queen or was he going to shun her from the tribe. After what he had heard from Demeter she had been a tormentor to others in the warehouse, although not directly to his mate. He flicked his tail in anticipation.

Victoria stepped forward. "May I speak?"

Munkustrap nodded to the princess.

"I think that maybe we should trust Duchess. I mean she did get kicked out of Macavity's tribe and I think she's trustworthy."

Victoria smiled at Munkustrap.

_Always the forgiving one,_ Bombalurina thought to herself, _I don't know, there's something a miss here._

Munkustrap furrowed his brow. He was definitely confused at what to do. He stood up and began pacing up and down on the tire, tail flicking from side to side. He was the protector of the tribe, and needed to protect them, hence the name. But she seemed so sincere, and Victoria had the knack of picking the good out of everyone. But working for Macavity? Something smelt fishy, and it wasn't just the old fish bone that Tugger was playing with. Duchess was too sincere, too perfect. No one was that perfect, and even though Tugger pretended to be the most perfect cat in the tribe, Munkustrap knew all his little secrets, secrets that not even Bombalurina knew.

The tribe watched their protector pace and soon a dull murmur rippled through the crowd as they discussed the proceedings. Jemima blinked up at Bombalurina.

"What's happening?" She whispered.

Bombalurina shrugged. Munkustrap stopped pacing and the tribe quietened. He cleared his throat and sat down facing the tribe.

"I have come to a decision." He announced, clearing his throat again.

Tugger sighed. "Get on with it Munk!"

Munkustrap nodded irritably at his brother. "Tomorrow I will go and seek Old Deuteronomy and ask his advice. You may stay here for tonight, but don't count on Old Deuteronomy or the rest of the tribe to show you the same kindness."

And with that Munkustrap jumped down from the tire and padded off, Demeter following close behind. The rest of the tribe dispersed and Bombalurina rounded up the kittens, pushing them towards the den for a nap.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: **Wow guys! Thanks for all the reviews!! Just to clear something up for you Llama77me, Gus called Demeter child, him being old and all, not Munkustrap hehe. Anyway on with the story and sorry this chappie is short!!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Checking that once again the kittens were sleeping soundly, Bombalurina padded out of her den and into the main junkyard. Demeter, Cassandra, Rumpleteazer Exotica and Tantomile were sitting on the tire watching the new queen talk with Victoria. Bombalurina jumped up on the tire, rubbing cheeks with her sister and nodding to the other queens. She stalked past them silently, jumping up on the back of the TSE car and sitting down, curling her tail around her body. The inner junkyard was surrounded by toms that were on alert. If this queen came from Macavity's lair he may want her back, and they all knew the effect the Napoleon of Crime had on Demeter, and protecting the Tribe Protector's mate was definitely high priority.

Bombalurina's eyes swept over the surrounding toms. The Jellicle Ball was drawing ever closer and Victoria needed to start the Courting Process or, well she didn't know what was going to happen. Her matchmaking skills always worked. Thus she scanned the toms to see their reaction to the white princess.

Coricopat and Bill Bailey sat together, Coricopat staring up at the sky, one eye scanning around for trouble, the other watching the rising moon. Bill Bailey was eyeing up Rumpleteazer. Bombalurina laughed inwardly, _I'll deal with those two later._

Alonzo and Tugger were too busy feeding their egos with tall tales of their adventures with queens to notice anything significant. Munkustrap was definitely out; he was too smitten with her sister and would never give her up, not for all the gold in the world. Not that cats liked gold or anything; it was just a figure of speech.

Admetus lay alone on an old couch, his tail flicking from side to side. Every so often he glanced over at Victoria, then snapping his head away and returning to his job. Bombalurina smirked. _How sweet._ Mungojerrie seemed to also be paying the same attention to the white princess. The scarlet queen rolled her eyes, _another one!_

Last but not least, Plato lay, half hanging off an old bed head, staring dreamily at Victoria. Bombalurina started in surprise. _Everlasting Cat! He's got the love bug bad!_ She smirked and began to groom a paw. _OK, Test One. Time to see how bad these boys want Miss Prissy over there._

Jumping down from her seat, Bombalurina sauntered out into the middle of the Inner Junkyard, her hips swaying sensuously. Tugger perked up and jumped down off his perch to join Bombalurina in the centre. They began circling each other from a distance, and with every revolution they moved closer and closer. Munkustrap shook his head and joined Demeter and the other queens. Every time a princess came of age these two did the same dance, but for some reason the other toms never caught on to the test, or if they did they never showed it.

Meanwhile, Bombalurina and Tugger circled closer to each other, their cheeks rubbing as their bodies touched, Tugger's hands stroking Bombalurina's waist. The queens on the tire giggled girlishly, Demeter blushing in slight embarrassment.

"I don't remember this bit." Munkustrap stated, swallowing hard and wiping some sweat from his brow.

Bombalurina too was surprised by Tugger's sudden display of more affection than usual, but she didn't let on. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Admetus, Mungojerrie and Plato. Admetus seemed mildly interested in the dance, but still reserved some attention to Victoria, as did Mungojerrie. Plato however glanced from the two dancing cats to the white princess confused. He got up and started pacing before jumping down and padding over to Victoria. After a quick conversation, Plato escorted Victoria away, leaving Duchess alone

The scarlet queen grinned to herself. God she was good at this! But the sudden warmth at her side, reminded her of the dance. She felt the rumble of purr deep within Tugger's chest as she leaned into his body, their tails entwining. The dance grew slower and more sensuous. To an outsider no music could be heard, but the two cats heard the music within, swaying in seamless motion. Tugger's hands traced over her legs as he lifted her in a graceful _pas de deux_. As the music faded in their minds, Tugger placed Bombalurina back on the ground, his deep chocolate eyes staring into bright emerald ones, their noses almost touching, breathing heavily.

A playful smirk enticed its way across Bombalurina's lips and she licked her lips hungrily, her eyes shining with desire. Tugger drew her body closer to his, so close she could feel his heart beating in his chest and the low vibrating purr. She traced her tail up his back and flicked him playfully across the face.

"I knew you'd succumb eventually." She purred seductively, before breaking their moment and sauntering off into the Junkyard, leaving Tugger alone, defenceless and stunned.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long time between the update!! So much has been happening, exams, funerals; break up….one big soap opera is my life!!!! But now I have the time to write. Summer holidays yay!! I shall try and update more often now that it is the summer!! Have faith!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

Bombalurina chuckled to herself. She loved being able to seduce toms, making them drop to their knees in front of her. Springing up and over piles of junk, she followed Victoria's scent, curious to see how this relationship would turn out. She slipped into an old washing machine overlooking another "clearing" in the junkyard. This one was smaller and was often used by older kittens when they felt the urge to escape for a while. Of course Jenny and Jelly knew where they were, but the kits didn't figure that out until they were much older.

Settling herself down, Bombalurina could just make out Plato and Victoria's conversation below her.

"I remember coming here to escape Jelly when she was trying to give me a bath." Plato laughed slightly.

Victoria giggled shyly. "Should we be here though? It's rather…" She trailed off.

"Rather what?" Plato cocked his head.

"I don't know. It's just, I've never been alone with a tom before, and my coming of age ball is soon. I don't want the others to get the wrong impression about me!"

Plato smiled comfortingly. "Then maybe we should get back to the main junkyard then?"

"Uh, sure." Victoria nodded.

They both began to make there way back when another cat appeared from the other side of the clearing. Duchess, this new cat, beamed when she saw the other two. Immediately Plato's hair bristled. Victoria smiled slightly at the new queen.

"Don't mind me; I'm just discovering the Junkyard." Duchess said with a sweet smile.

Plato nodded slightly. "Let's go get something to eat Victoria."

The white princess nodded and with an apologetic smile to Duchess followed Plato away, towards the main clearing. Duchess sat down and watched them leave, her smile melting away. Bombalurina sprung from her washing machine, landing in front of the cream queen.

"Duchess." She said curtly.

"Hello Bombalurina." Duchess replied, a glint in her eye.

"So tell me this. What's your purpose here? What do you want from us?" Bombalurina eyed Duchess critically.

"I told the whole tribe at the meeting. I want to join."

"Why?"

"Why not? The Jellicles are famous. Every street cat knows of them and aspires to be one of them. Why would I not want to join?"

"We don't take in just anyone you know."

"And what classifies a cat to be a Jellicle?"

"Only Old Deuteronomy knows." Bombalurina huffed.

"But you have a vague idea." Duchess countered.

"I might. What's it to you?"

"I really need this." Duchess pleaded.

Bombalurina held her gaze for a moment, her lips twitching slightly, a delicate eyebrow raised skywards. "And what can make you need this so much?"

"I think that's between me and the Jellicle Leader if you don't mind." Duchess growled defensively.

"Look missy." Bombalurina snapped, gathering herself to her full height which was slightly larger than Duchess. "We haven't taken lightly to strangers in a long time. Not since Griza…never mind about that. We just haven't taken lightly to strangers. Now, listen to me. If you want into this tribe you have to be honest. Not just to Old Deuteronomy but to the rest of the tribe too. There are no secrets. And you aren't in any position to be keeping them. So you better start fessing up or you won't be getting anywhere."

Bombalurina flicked her tail in an uppity sort of manor happy at her power over this new queen.

Duchess glared at the scarlet queen and sighed. "I guess the secrets are out then."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's short, I thought this would be a good place to leave off :P


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: **Yay another chapter!!!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Victoria padded after Plato into the main clearing of the Junkyard. Most of the other cats had disappeared and the only cats left were Tugger and Mungojerrie who sat together on the tire talking and Cassandra who was sunning herself on the back of the TSE car. Plato turned to the white princess and smiled.

"Wait here." He said before disappearing over a pile of junk.

Victoria settled herself on a washing machine a strange feeling in her stomach. It was kind of like anticipation but not like it at all. She stared blankly at the spot in which Plato was last seen as if waiting for him to reappear. She rested her head on her paws, her eyes drooping. She was snapped out of her reverie by something slamming down next to her. Glancing sideways she blinked at Etcetera whom had dropped down next to her and was glaring moodily out at the junkyard.

"What are you doing out here?" Victoria asked the kitten.

"Victor woke me up! He punched me!" Etcetera complained.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Go complain to Bombalurina. I'm slightly preoccupied."

Etcetera glared at her quizzically. "You don't look busy. You're just sitting here."

"For your information **I **am waiting for someone."

Etcetera's eyes widened her mouth forming an O. "Who?!"

"None of your business." Victoria snapped.

Etcetera pouted and glared at Victoria. She was no fun any more, now that she was coming of age. Acting all grown up and mature because she got to dance the Invitation to the Jellicle Ball and all the toms were fawning over her. _Not Tugger though_ Etcetera thought with glee. But seriously, Etcetera and Electra were only a moon younger than Victoria. They would be coming of age in the ball after Victoria's. Would she turn into a snooty know it all too? Shaking this thought out of her head Etcetera settled with the face that she still had twelve moons before she was an adult that was plenty of time for growing up and having fun at the same time!

"So where's Bombi?" Etcetera asked.

"Not sure."

Unsatisfied by her response Etcetera left the white princess and headed back to the den. Maybe Victor had gone back to sleep and she could sit there and wait for Bombalurina to get back so she could go and play.

* * *

"What secrets?" Bombalurina asked, eyeing Duchess thoughtfully.

Duchess sighed, glancing at her paws. "We thought it'd be easy to get in. Send someone trustworthy he told me. Someone they would like! Well it didn't turn out that way did it?"

"What do you mean 'we'? Macavity?"

Duchess shook her head. "He has nothing to do with this. I was in his warehouse briefly too. Same reason I'm here. He found out though and wasn't too pleased about it. That's why I got kicked out of there."

This was surreal. What the hell was going on? Bombalurina got up and began pacing back and forth. She didn't really understand where this was going. She rounded on Duchess. "You still haven't said who 'we' is."

"My tribe – well, we aren't really a tribe – but there's only three of us. We sort of found each other one day and have stayed with each other ever since. But there are so many tribes out there and well, Storm, he's quite unpopular on the other side of town. He used to pick fights. Marigold does her best to keep him out of trouble now. He's getting better, it's just now the cats he's unpopular with have been tracking him down. Marigold is in a right state, she's been beaten up so many times already. That's why they sent me to Macavity's lair. To see if we would be able to stay. The conditions weren't ideal but whilst I was there I heard about the Jellicles and now I'm here."

Bombalurina blinked at the queen before her, her mind blank. She started pacing again her tail flicking in agitation.

"You should tell Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy. They will reserve judgement." Bombalurina said haughtily before sauntering off into the main clearing.

Flopping down next to an indignant Cassandra Bombalurina scanned the junkyard and seeing no one of interest she began to preen her fur in the waning sunlight.

"Where've you been?" Cassandra yawned.

"Talking with our new friend." Bombalurina scoffed.

Cassandra perked up at the gossip. "Duchess? Really? And?"

"Just wait and see. In the meantime, I have some matchmaking to do."

Bombalurina leapt down off the back of the car and padded over to Victoria on her washing machine, settling down on the ground below.

"Waiting for someone?" She purred.

Victoria glanced down at her. "Kind of."

Bombalurina grinned slightly. "I told you that Plato was nice. A perfect gentleman he is."

Victoria flushed slightly. "I do like him."

"I was going to set you up with a couple of other toms, but I don't think that's necessary." Bombalurina said, seeing Plato returning with two mice out of the corner of her eye.

Smiling at the white princess she padded away to leave the two alone for a while, to get to know each other better.

"You should go check on those kits." A smooth voice said from behind her.

Bombalurina turned, smiling at Tugger. "I should." She agreed.

"Shall I escort thee fair lady?" He purred.

"Who are you and what have you done with The Rum Tum Tugger?" Bombalurina asked, raising her eyebrow.

Tugger shrugged. "The dance was different this year."

"Perhaps it was."

"Come on Bomb, I know you can't resist me!"

"Oh no Tugger, it's you who can't resist me!" She laughed.

Tugger snorted. "Keep telling yourself that babe."

"I will."

"You're too stubborn for your own good."

Bombalurina scoffed and continued to pad off to her den, Tugger following.

"So who's coming of age next ball, after Victoria?" He asked causally.

"Electra and Etcetera I believe." She glanced over at Tugger, whose face had fallen slightly. "Aw, are you going to miss your fan club?"

Tugger looked affronted for a moment, before bowing his head slightly. "Yeah I guess I am. But I've got another year!"

Bombalurina rolled her eyes and pushed open the flap to her den. Seven small heads perked up at the light and suddenly Bombalurina was knocked backwards as seven balls of fur hurtled into her, bombarding her with hundreds of questions.

"Can we go outside?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Is Jelly and Jenny back yet?"

"Victor punched me!"

"I did not!"

"Victor didn't punch you!"

"Yeah he did!"

"No I did!"

"George you're so mean!"

"QUIET!" Bombalurina yelled.

The kittens blinked at her with sheepish grins. Not really knowing what to do with their attention, Bombalurina decided to answer their questions.

"OK. George, don't punch the girls, it's not nice. Apologise to Etcetera."

The silver and brown tom grumbled unhappily. "Sorry."

Bombalurina patted him gently on the head. "Good. Etcetera apologise to Victor."

"What for?" She complained.

"For accusing him of punching you."

"Sorry." Etcetera said, lowering her eyes.

"It's ok." Victor replied with a grin.

Bombalurina smiled and patted Etcetera on the head and gave the little grey and black tabby tom an extra grin. He blushed slightly and looked in a different direction. Bombalurina turned her attention to Pouncival.

"Yes, you can go outside in a minute."

Pouncival grinned mischievously.

"We are having dinner with the rest of the tribe in the clearing when the hunting party returns." Bombalurina added to Tumblebrutus who nodded at the information.

"When are Jenny and Jelly getting back?" Demanded Electra.

"I was getting to that." Bombalurina growled at the tortoiseshell who flushed slightly. "Jelly's train gets in late tonight so you'll be back with her tomorrow."

Bombalurina paused. She had almost forgotten that the kittens wouldn't be with her any more. There was a sudden pang in her stomach, sure she had hated looking after them at first, but now that she was faced with them leaving, she realised she was going to miss them. Sure there was the constant nagging, the fact that they took up all the space in her den, the annoying questions, the pouncing, the shrieking and all the useless talk of nothingness, but that had grown on Bombalurina and she found that she was going to miss them. Shaking these thoughts from her head she turned to Jemima.

"Do you have a question?"

Jemima nodded furiously. "Can I stay with you?"

Bombalurina blinked shocked, ignoring Tugger's sniggering behind her.

"Stay with me?" Bombalurina repeated.

The other kittens watched intently and Jemima blushed running to the far side of the den and hiding under a blanket. Bombalurina turned to the other kittens.

"Go outside and play with Tugger." She ordered

Giggling the other kittens ran out of the den pouncing on Tugger. Closing the flap to her den Bombalurina lifted the blanket off Jemima. The tri-colour kitten blinked up at her with big blue eyes that were brimming with tears.

"What's up kit?" Bombalurina asked sitting down next to Jemima and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Why do you want to stay with me?"

"Jenny and Jelly are always too busy with the other kittens. They never have time for me! I'm always left out." Jemima said softly.

Bombalurina stroked her head tenderly. "I'm sure that's not true."

"It is! The other kittens are so much more…" Jemima trailed off.

"I believe the word is boisterous."

Jemima nodded. "That. So Jenny and Jelly are always running after them. They assume I'm ok all the time because I never make trouble."

"And you think I'd look after you better?" Bombalurina scoffed. "I'm not much of a care taker."

"You're a good looker afterer!" Jemima protested.

"Thank you sweetie."

"So does that mean I can stay with you?" Jemima asked hopefully.

Bombalurina sighed. "I don't know. How about we wait and see what Jenny says when she gets back ok?"

Jemima nodded and smiled slightly.

"Now, let's go and get something to eat alright?" Bombalurina suggested, pushing Jemima towards the door.

"Ok! But no pushing!" Jemima giggled.

Giggling herself, Bombalurina followed the kitten into the clearing.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: **Oh wow! I'm getting good at this updating stuff hahaha. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!!! It makes me happy :)

**Chapter Ten**

As the sun sank lower over the piles of junk, the Jellicle Tribe gathered in the clearing munching on mice and birds that the hunting party had brought back. Bombalurina settled on the tire by herself looking out as the other Jellicles mingled around, kittens running under foot, queens flirting, laughing and joking. She smiled as she saw her sister Demeter making her way over to the tyre and rubbing shoulders with her, settled down, handing her a mouse.

"What's up?" Demeter asked. "You're awfully quiet. You're usually strutting your stuff down there."

Bombalurina giggled. "I've just been thinking."

Demeter cocked her head. "About what?"

"Well, Jenny's coming back tonight…"

"Which means that the kittens are going back to her." Demeter finished for her.

"Yeah."

"And you're going to miss them?"

Bombalurina nodded. "I guess I am. I never thought it was possible, but I've gotten to know them. Like Victor, he acts all shy, but when he gets riled up he's as energetic as the rest of the boys. And George acts all tough because his brother Tumblebrutus is and he wants to mimic him. And everyone thinks that Etcetera is hyper all the time, but behind that she's actually as intelligent as little Jemima, who for some reason has this thing where she knows what you're thinking. Maybe she's psychic or something. And Electra…."

Bombalurina broke off and glared at Demeter who was sniggering to herself.

"What!" The scarlet queen demanded.

"I haven't heard you this excited about something since they day you came of age."

Bombalurina glared at her. Maybe she was excited about the kittens. So what, they were sweet.

"I remember the beginning of the week; you had no idea what you were doing! And now, if anyone heard you talking like this, well, they're going to think you're going to want kittens of your own." Demeter continued.

"That might just happen." Bombalurina muttered.

Demeter's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Are you pregnant?"

"No! But, Jemima, today, before we got here, she asked me if she could stay with me."

"You mean like live with you? Like you adopt her?"

Bombalurina shrugged. "I think that's what she meant."

"Are you going to do it?" Demeter pressed.

"I don't know. I said I'd talk to Jenny about it when she gets back."

Demeter nodded. "That's probably for the best. But do you want her to stay with you?"

"I wouldn't mind it." Bombalurina smiled slightly at the thought.

"Means you'd have to settle down though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know, find a stable relationship, and give her a home."

"I guess."

Bombalurina pushed away her mouse and rested her head on her paws. She glanced out at the toms in the junkyard weighing up their possibilities as potential "settling down material". Thinking back to her own coming of age ball Bombalurina shuddered slightly. She'd danced with Macavity, what a mistake she'd made there, especially after what he did to her sister. Shaking those thoughts from her head she continued to survey her potential mate. She couldn't really think of anyone, the only toms her age were Mungojerrie, Coricopat, Munkustrap, who was in a relationship with her sister and Tugger.

"Maybe I can do it alone." Bombalurina stated.

"I'm sure you can." Demeter assured her sister.

Bombalurina smiled slightly at her sister's confidence in her. She raised her head slightly as Munkustrap approached the tire.

"Why are you two lovely ladies sitting here all by yourself?" He asked, winking at Demeter whose cheeks flushed slightly.

"Just chatting." Demeter assured her mate, rubbing his cheek with her paw.

Bombalurina groaned. Her sister's lovey-doveyness with Munkustrap was kind of sickening. Getting up and leaving them to it, Bombalurina leapt down the steps of the tyre and padded off in search of some other queen. Rubbing shoulders with Tantomile she slipped into the circle with Exotica and Cassandra.

"You must be happy." Exotica purred.

"Why's that?" Bombalurina asked.

"The kittens are going to be with Jenny soon." Exotica continued.

Bombalurina shrugged.

"You're not happy about it; you're going to miss them." Tantomile stated blankly.

The other queens turned and stared at the black and white striped queen. Bombalurina shivered slightly. Why did she always have to do that?

"No, I guess I'm not happy." Bombalurina agreed.

"Don't worry Bombi, you'll have kittens of your own one day." Cassandra mocked.

Bombalurina sniffed haughtily and walked away from the queens. Maybe she didn't feel like company right now. Slinking off she found herself in the smaller clearing, the one that Duchess had spilled her secrets in. She sat down alone in a patch of moonlight and stared up at the few stars that littered the skies. She sat mesmerised as she tried to find her favourite star, (which was actually the planet Mars but being a cat she wouldn't know that) not hearing the paw steps of another cat approaching.

"What are you looking for?" Tugger asked casually sitting down beside her.

"A star." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She was now quite aware of the chill that had spread over the junkyard and shivered slightly. It was of course winter; therefore of course it would be cold.

"No point of that." Tugger stated.

"Why's that?" Bombalurina broke her gaze with the sky to look at the tom beside her.

"It's going to snow tonight." He said simply.

Bombalurina didn't bother to ask how he knew this. Probably heard it from one of the human's talking boxes or the picture box that they frequently sat down on couches to watch.

"You might want to come back to the main clearing." Tugger continued.

"Why's that?" Bombalurina repeated.

"Jenny's back."

Tugger got up and padded away. Picking herself up, Bombalurina felt like her legs were lead as she headed back to the main clearing where the whole tribe was gathered around Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots, telling them fragments of the week that had passed: Jellylorum's illness, Bombalurina looking after the kittens and Duchess. The two ginger cats listened with interest to the older tribe members whilst the kittens jabbered away, talking more to themselves than their caretakers. The only one that seemed to not show any enthusiasm at the return of Skimble and Jenny was Jemima. As soon as she spotted Bombalurina returned, the little tri-coloured kitten scampered over to her and stuck close by her side as she made her way over to the crowd.

"Bombalurina!" Jennyanydots exclaimed, rushing forwards to give the scarlet queen a big hug. "I've heard you were wonderful with the kittens! Thank you so much!"

Bombalurina smiled weakly. "It was nothing."

Skimbleshanks grinned broadly. "Well Jenny and I should get the kittens back to the den and then go and check on Jelly at her house."

Jenny nodded briskly. "Yes, good idea. Come on kits."

The other cats dispersed, wishing the elderly couple well, the kittens hurrying towards Jenny's den underneath the TSE car.

"Are you going to ask Jenny?" Jemima whispered as she and Bombalurina followed the others back to Jenny's den.

Bombalurina smiled comfortingly to the young kitten. "Of course, just wait here."

Taking a deep breath Bombalurina hurried over to the Gumbie Cat. "Jenny?"

Jenny glanced around. "Yes dear?"

"Can I have a word with you?"

Nodding Jenny followed Bombalurina up onto the top of the car.

"What's wrong Bombalurina?" Jenny asked, concern unmasked in her voice.

"Jemima," the scarlet queen blurted out, "she wants to stay with me."

Jenny looked at Bombalurina shocked for a moment and then a smile slowly crept upon her face. "That's sweet."

"Yes, but…" Bombalurina began but was cut off by Jenny's hand covering her mouth, making her feel like a child again.

"But nothing. You've shown yourself capable of handling a whole litter of kittens for a week, and I know for a fact that Jemima is much easier to handle than the boys and Etcetera combined!" Jenny giggled slightly and Bombalurina nodded knowingly. "And I also know that Jemima idolises you."

"She what?"

"She idolises you." Jenny repeated.

"How? I've never spoken to her before this week, let alone have any contact with her!"

"Admiring from afar," Jenny smiled, "I remember she used to imitate you when she was alone in the den. It's very cute."

Bombalurina blushed. Imitate her? Wow, maybe this kid had issues? Bombalurina shook her head, no that was definitely not it.

"So you think I should look after her?" Bombalurina asked.

Jenny nodded. "Of course! Give it a go and if you can't cope, she can come back to me and Jelly."

Bombalurina sighed and nodded. "Alright then. Thanks Jenny."

"Any time dear."

Jumping down from the car she landed next to Jemima who was teetering on the edges of her paws in excitement and anticipation. Bombalurina tried to stifle a laugh at Jemima's face.

"Well," She began slowly, "you can stay."

Jemima's face broke into a big grin and she launched herself at Bombalurina hugging her tight. Bombalurina couldn't help but smile herself.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!! I'm glad you like my story!!! And in answer to your question KateWoods I sort of changed my mind with the Misto/Victoria pairing as I liked her better with Plato, it sticks to the story more you know?**

* * *

****Chapter Eleven**

As dawn rose over the Junkyard bringing with it a thin layer of snow that coated everything. Bombalurina snuggled further into her blankets and curling tighter around the small bundle in her chest that was Jemima. She was doing her best to ignore the gentle knocking outside her den.

"Bombalurina," A voice called softly from outside, "Bombalurina. Bombalurina!"

Opening her eyes and glancing towards the door Bombalurina yawned, blinking in the dull light of the morning.

"What?" She responded annoyed, Jemima moving grumpily against her stomach.

A brown head poked through the door. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Bombalurina blinked at Admetus. "Late for what?"

"Old Deuteronomy is coming to check out that new cat Duchess." Admetus said.

Bombalurina bolted upright startling Jemima into waking up. "I nearly forgot!"

"That's right," Admetus laughed, "lucky my den is nearby and I came to wake you up huh?"

"Yeah lucky." Bombalurina mumbled, grinning at her friend.

Yawning and stretching she pushed Jemima up and out the door, shivering as her paws hit the snowy floor. Together they followed Admetus into the clearing where half the tribe had gathered, yawning sleepily and shivering in the cool morning air. Old Deuteronomy sat on the tire, his oldest son Munkustrap on his right and his youngest Tugger on his left, looking thoroughly out of place and slightly uncomfortable as this was a whole new meaning to being the centre of attention. Duchess sat nervously on the car boot along with two other cats, a large black tom whose body was littered with scars and a smaller cream queen who was blushing fervently. Bombalurina sidled up to Demeter, rubbing shoulders with her sister and sitting down, Jemima crawling between the two queens to keep warm. It took only minutes for the rest of the tribe to arrive and soon a hush fell over the Junkyard as they all stared up at their leader. Old Deuteronomy cleared his throat.

"As you all know," he began in his slow deep voice, "Duchess, this young queen to my right, has requested to join our tribe."

There was a ripple of muttering amongst the Jellicles and Bombalurina glanced to Tantomile on her other side who was wearing the same look of deep thought as her brother Coricopat next to her.

"Munkustrap kindly let her stay whilst he sought out my approval, however Duchess did not tell you the true story of her desire to join our tribe." Old Deuteronomy continued.

Cassandra let out a loud gasp and glared accusingly at Duchess and the other two cats. Bombalurina heard Coricopat and Tantomile say "intriguing" and Demeter shivered slightly. Victoria, who sat with Plato on the other side of the semi circle in front of the tire, cocked her head confused.

"After telling myself and Munkustrap the full story we have decided to let Duchess, Storm and Marigold here take up residence in the outskirts of the south side of the Junkyard. I ask all of you to show courtesy when visiting this area."

And within a moment there was a roar of everyone asking questions all at once so that their voices mingled and Old Deuteronomy was not able to make out a word. He tried in vain to raise his arms and quieten the Jellicles but to no avail. Instead Mistoffelees sidled up to him and let out a lighting bolt into the middle of the semi circle causing almost everyone to fall backwards. Patting the young tuxedo tom on the head Old Deuteronomy turned back to the tribe.

"Please, let us all not talk at once. Ask your questions one by one." He implored.

Electra put up her paw at once and jumped up and down on the spot. Old Deuteronomy chuckled. "Yes dear?"

"Does this mean that they are Jellicles now?" She asked.

"For the time being no, however, if they prove themselves worthy of the Jellicle name they will of course be invited to the ball and accepted to live in the main Junkyard area." Old Deuteronomy glanced over at the three cats who nodded understandingly.

"What was the full story that you conveniently forgot to tell us?" Skimbleshanks queried their leader.

The aging leader nodded towards the tabby and sighed. "These three young cats have been outcast from wherever they attempt to stay and have run into some trouble along the way, for example with the Strays and the Pollicles. The streets are no longer safe for them any more and I feel that when another cat is in trouble, no matter what tribe they are from, we should all help each other in times of need as we all end up together in the Heaviside Lair."

"But what does that have to do with Macavity?" Demeter asked. "I saw Duchess there when I was there."

"Ah yes, Duchess was there because of the same reason she was here. Looking for a place to stay. Macavity unfortunately found out and kicked her out in a manor of speaking."

"And so they are just going to live on the south side of the Junkyard?" Alonzo said.

"For now yes."

"Are we allowed to talk to them?" Victoria piped up.

"Certainly. I see no reason we should shun them entirely. Of course they have the full understanding that they are to cause no trouble, nor invite any other cats within the vicinity of the Junkyard otherwise we may find a reason to become hostile."

"So they will not be attending the ball?" Exotica said.

"No. Not the next one."

The tribe talked quietly amongst themselves, glancing around at each other to see if there were any more things they could ask. However Old Deuteronomy stopped their chatter once more.

"Now I think we are done here. Munkustrap and I will escort Duchess and her friends to their new home. If there are any more questions do not hesitate to ask Munkustrap or our new friends themselves. I will see you all at the ball."

And with that, Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy padded out of the clearing, Duchess, Storm and Marigold following sheepishly in their wake. The rest of the tribe scattered in pairs to either talk about the new residents of the Junkyard or go back to their dens to escape the cold.

"Come to my den later." Demeter said to her sister before leaving to seek warmth.

Bombalurina glanced down at Jemima. "Do you want to go and play with your friends? I have some work to do."

"Okay!" Jemima said happily and bounded over to Etcetera and Electra.

Smiling at the young kitten Bombalurina slipped away towards an old chest of drawers. She rapped her knuckles on the outside and a rusty brown and white head poked out.

"Bombalurina!" Plato exclaimed. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She said simply.

The younger tom crawled from his den and sat beside the scarlet queen.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"You're interested in Victoria."

Plato blushed slightly. "Yes."

"Are you going to approach her for the mating dance?" Bombalurina's blue eyes bore into the young tom.

"Well, I mean, if she's interested, I don't know."

"Of course she's interested." Bombalurina scoffed.

"Well then I would like to approach her." Plato said, lightening up a little.

Bombalurina smiled. "Good. I assume you know the procedure, this is your third ball is it not?"

"Fourth actually." Plato said with a grin.

"Great. Spend a little more time with her alright. Get to know her a bit better so the ritual won't come as a shock."

Plato nodded and headed back towards his den.

"Oh and Plato one more thing." Bombalurina stopped him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Mating is for life. I hope you know that."

Plato nodded understandingly and slipped back into his den. Feeling particularly pleased with herself, Bombalurina hurried over to Jenny's den. Skimbleshanks sat outside watching the kittens play in the snow.

"Is Victoria inside?" Bombalurina asked.

"Aye she is." Skimble replied before being hit in the head with a snowball by Pouncival. "Why you little scallywag! Come here!" He growled chasing after the kitten and throwing a snowball at him.

Bombalurina laughed at the antics before slipping inside Jenny and Skimble's den. Jenny was sitting on a pillow grooming her paws and looked up at the scarlet queen.

"Oh hello dear! Are you hungry? Skimble caught some birds." She said indicating to a couple of birds on a makeshift table in the centre of the room.

"No thanks, I'm looking for Victoria." Bombalurina replied.

"In there." Jenny said pointing to a little flap of material.

Bombalurina padded through the flap to find Victoria sitting alone in the den on one of the many pillows that lined the walls. She looked up as the scarlet queen entered and smiled.

"Well Victoria good news." Bombalurina said sitting down next to the young princess.

"What's good news?" She asked, her ears perking up.

"I just talked to Plato…"

"And?" Victoria interrupted eagerly.

"And, he said he is going to approach you at the ball."

Victoria's face broke into a grin and she flopped down on her pillow, staring at the older queen in shock.

"He meant it?"

"Of course he meant it. He really likes you." Bombalurina said.

Victoria giggled and half pounced on Bombalurina. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!!" She exclaimed.

Bombalurina patted her awkwardly on the back. "No problem. It's what I do."

Still giggling Victoria let go of Bombalurina. "I have to tell my brother!"

And with that she scampered out of the den. Bombalurina followed closely behind and gasped at the cold hair which struck her when she left. The kittens were still playing but were the only ones out as some more snow started to drift downwards.

"I think we should get inside." Skimbleshanks called to the kittens.

Jemima hurried over to Bombalurina and followed her back to their den. They had just got inside when the snow started to come down more thickly. Snuggling up inside the warm blankets Jemima quickly fell asleep and Bombalurina continued to watch the snowflakes fall outside the den. Suddenly a tawny face appeared in the doorway.

"Mind if I come in? It's freezing out here!" Tugger said, coming in anyway.

"I might have said no you know." Bombalurina reprimanded.

Tugger shrugged and settled down next to her. "What's up?"

Bombalurina raised an eyebrow. "What do you think is up?"

"Lots of things, the sky, trees, birds, clouds." Tugger grinned.

Bombalurina rolled her eyes and put her head on her paws. "What were you doing out in the snow anyway?"

"Was coming back from visiting Alonzo and Cassandra and got caught in it."

"They're back together?"

"For today at least." Tugger scoffed. "So did you find a mate for Victoria?"

"Plato."

"Good for him."

Bombalurina nodded.

"Jellicle Ball is soon." Tugger stated.

"No kidding."

"I remember my first ball."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I remember most balls."

"So does everyone else." Bombalurina said bitterly, thinking back to how thrilled she had been to have Macavity approach her. "You weren't at the last two though."

"I lost interest."

"Why?"

"I had a bad experience three balls ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course!"

"You'll laugh at me."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will! You'll think I'm stupid."

"More stupid than you already are?"

"Possibly."

"Tell me! I swear I won't laugh."

"Alright. Promise?"

"I just promised didn't I?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Well?"

"Okay. You see, the most beautiful queen in the entire tribe was coming of age. All the toms were thinking about approaching her. Me, Alonzo, Mungojerrie, everyone! Even Munkustrap was considering it but he also had an eye for someone else so he wasn't really sure. When it came time for her to do the mating dance she slipped into the centre of the other resting cats. None of the other toms made a move so I thought 'now is my chance'. I stepped forward but was pushed aside by another tom who ended up doing the dance with her. And so I high-tailed it out of there and haven't been to one since."

Bombalurina stared at him in shock, her heart was pounding against her rib cage. "Which queen?" She asked slowly and deliberately.

"You."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! It makes me so happy and I love you all! Therefore this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has been sticking with my story!!

**Chapter Twelve**

Bombalurina stared at Tugger in shock, her mouth forming a slight o, as she slowly began to comprehend what he has just said. All these years of shameless flirting with him, all the times he played with the other queens, all the times she had suspected he was just doing it because he loved the attention, she realised that it was her attention he was trying to grab, her he was trying to impress. No wonder she hadn't seen him after her coming of age ball.

Tugger however was now staring intently at the snow falling outside the den's door as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Of course, it wasn't the most interesting thing in the world, but he couldn't face looking at Bombalurina, couldn't face the rejection once more.

"I'm sorry." Bombalurina blurted out.

Tugger pried his eyes away from the entrance and blinked at her as his eyes got used to the dark in the den. "Pardon?"

"I said I was sorry." She repeated.

"For what?"

"I had no idea you felt that way." She said softly.

"Well now you know." Tugger growled bitterly and returned to staring at the snow once more. This was hardly they way he wanted to tell her how he felt. He had imagined a nice view of the sparkling lights of the city or, just something else!

Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at her to see that she was staring at him with a rapt intensity, her eyes sparkling in the white light that came from the outside. He tried not to stare at her for too long but somehow was soon finding himself lost in those sparkling eyes, which sent warmth shooting through his body, even on this cold winter's day.

"What?" Bombalurina asked, her voice low and husky.

"Nothing." He said.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes for what seemed to them both like an age. Bombalurina took in the strange colour of Tugger's eyes. The deep brown that filled them, the strange amber that surrounded the pupil, striking like the summer sun and the way his pupil dilated as they got lost in each other's gaze. And then in a very clichéd moment, like those from the human movies, Bombalurina felt herself being drawn towards Tugger, she could feel his warm breath tickling her whiskers, see each individual eyelash, the deep dark holes of his eyes…..

"BOMBALURINA!" A shrill voice resounded through the den.

Tugger and Bombalurina pulled away from each other, noticing now the coldness of the den. A striped head poked through the door flap. Rumpleteazer grinned at the two cats.

"What are you doing here Tugger?" She asked, winking.

"Got caught in the snow." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh." Rumpleteazer said sitting in the doorway.

"Did you want something?" Bombalurina asked.

"Oh right!" Rumpleteazer exclaimed.

"Well?" Bombalurina prompted.

"Yeah, um, what was it?" The tiger striped queen scratched her head. "Oh yeah! Well, I was talking to Bill Bailey, when Mungo told me that Cassandra had told Exotica who told Munkustrap who told Alonzo who told Admetus who told Mungo who told me that Jenny was looking for you."

Looking utterly pleased with herself, Rumpleteazer grinned broadly. Bombalurina blinked at the younger cat perplexed and Jemima, who had woken up, cocked her head.

"Huh?" Jemima said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rumpleteazer asked.

"Rumple, not even Coricopat and Tantomile could decipher that rubbish." Bombalurina growled.

"It means Jenny is looking for you." Tugger said simply.

Jemima and Bombalurina stared at him, mouths slightly open. Rumple beamed.

"Well, I've got to be going now!" She said brightly, disappearing from the doorway.

Bombalurina shook her head in disbelief. "Why couldn't she just say Jenny was looking for me?"

Tugger shrugged.

"I'm going to find her," Bombalurina resolved, "wait here." She said to both Jemima and Tugger.

Slipping out into the cold Bombalurina half sprinted to Jenny's den and slid in without knocking. Jenny looked up from her conversation with Skimbleshanks and…

"Jelly!" Bombalurina exclaimed.

"Hello!" Jellylorum said, padding forwards and hugging the scarlet queen. "Jenny has just been telling me about your week."

Bombalurina laughed. "So that's why Rumple was sent to find me."

"I thought I sent Cassandra to find you." Jenny said.

"Obviously the message was passed along." Bombalurina grumbled.

"Well anyway, we wanted to share this with you." Jenny began. "We have a hunch that Gus is going to be the top contender to go to the Heaviside Lair this Ball."

Bombalurina raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Jelly, Jenny and Skimble nodded enthusiastically.

"Why are you telling me?" Bombalurina queried.

"Because! You have proved yourself worthy of taking over from one of us when we retire. This past week has shown you can handle the kits." Jenny said.

"You want me to take over for you when you retire?" Bombalurina asked.

Jenny and Jelly nodded but Bombalurina wasn't convinced.

"I don't know." She said.

"Why?" Jelly asked.

"Well, this week was fun, but I don't think I want to do this permanently."

Jelly, Jenny and Skimble blinked at her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Skimble said.

"There are a few things I have to sort out, some, let's say, unfinished business. And I have Jemima to care of now. So if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Getting on to her feet Bombalurina padded out of Jenny's den and stood in the snow staring at the sky. She inhaled, the cold air stinging her lungs, a slight breeze ruffling her fur. The whole junkyard was blanketed in snow creating unidentifiable shapes, making everything look like mountains. For some reason she found herself smiling and then laughing. Twirling around and around, kicking up the snow into a storm, she span until she was dizzy collapsing on the floor and staring up at the sky again, the snow falling on her face. She closed her eyes, panting slightly listening to the stillness of the junkyard. She lay there for some time just breathing and listening, before opening her eyes. Silver snowflakes clung idly to her eyelashes. Getting up she padded back to her den.

Tugger raised his head from a pillow as Bombalurina reentered the den. Jemima had fallen asleep again.

"You're soaked!" He exclaimed.

Bombalurina just laughed and pulled Tugger towards her, kissing him squarely on the lips. He snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She broke away and smiled up at him, then nestled her head into his mane.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
